Doctor and MonicaIf I Never Knew You part 2
by CodyKit
Summary: Monica thinks that she has truly fallen in love, with the Doctor. As her heart has been broken before, the Doctor taught her how to love again. Until tragic strikes them and forcing their love to separate. Will Monica lose the man she has ever truly loved


Title: If I Never Knew You

Rating: PG-13 (for some adult connect, language, and some sexual connect)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Touched By An Angel, the characters belong to CBS and Moonwaters, and BBC.

Author: CodyKit

**Part II**

_It was dark, and Monica had never been so scared in her life. She went inside the TARDIS, where she knew it was the safest place she could be. Monica wanted the Doctor with her, but he is nowhere to be found. The last time that she saw him, was in this very spot, as she tried to reach for him. But the flash came so quickly, that it sent the Doctor faraway from her. She need to find him. She had to find him, because he is the only one who truly knows how to fly this thing. And because she loves him, and can't stand being miles or years in this matter away from him, but she is._

"Doctor! Where the Hell are you?!!!!" Monica said crying down below the TARDIS on the bed where they had made love on. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to think of ways to get him back here. She has his time traveling machine, she could go back in time and try to start looking for him in the last time period. But the only problem she has, she has no idea how to work it or fly in that matter, and has no idea where to look for him. She sat on his bed, clutching his coat that still has his manly scent to it as more tears came out of her eyes. _Okay Monica, if I was him what would I do? I have to do something and bring him back to me, I love him, and I will love him to the end of time. Woa! Did I say that I will love him for the rest of my life? Could this mean that the Doctor is my true love, and that he's the One I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life? You must be out of your mind Monica! Although he would be a very loving husband and father. And he is very tender to make love to me….No Don't start to cry…..crying won't get you anywhere just go back up and figure out where I am…._ Monica thought out loud, but remembering the Doctor's smile and the way he loved her, and had the most passionate sex she could ever imagine brought back the tears as she buried her head in his jacket and fell to the floor. Wanting just one more moment with him, and having him whispered in her ear saying, "everything will be okay I'm here with you and loving you the same I've always did."

It took Monica a half hour to slow her breathing and to stop the crying she has been doing since she's been in the TARDIS. It took all of Monica's strength to walk up the steps to the main portion of the spacecraft, as she walked to the door, and opened it. It was a different setting like she was taken out of present time and was dropped in what it looks like the late 1700s or 1800s. She stepped out onto a grassy hill side as it looked over the small town or something like a town. Not wanting to leave the TARDIS, she walked a few hundred yards away, still having the TARDIS in sight, as she came to an old sign that read:

_Derry A proud city of Northern Ireland. established since 1768, population 970._

_I'm in Derry, where I was born?! This isn't right! Derry has more people than this. And it defiantly is a lot bigger; this just looks like a small town 50 miles from Derry. _Nearby there was a small cemetery and a resent gave was just put in. She looked at the gravestone and it read:_**Mary Elizabeth Jones born August 1846 died February 1872**_**. **_What?! I'm in 1872, in Northern Ireland! That can't be right!_ Monica looked at the grave again and it said 1872. "Oh Doctor, Where are You?" Monica said as she looked at the dawn sky expecting him to answer her, but nothing did.

…………………………………………………

_He was running toward her when this big light beam pierced through her like an invisible blade of a knights sword. She hit the ground face first as the Doctor ran to her side. She was cut badly and barley had a life left to share. As he turned her face over so he could see who it was it, his two hearts stopped beating when he realized that it was Monica. The Daleks had killed the only thing the Doctor ever truly loved in this world._ The Doctor suddenly woken up by a splash of water that seems to be washing over him. He was lying in the shallow part of a river that seems to flow in through the woods of this strange land. He shook his head to get the image of Monica's lifeless body in his arms. His long dripped from the water of the river. The Doctor raised his arms as he rubbed his eyes to get a better focus as to where he was at. The Doctor softly asked, "Monica?" but no one with an Irish accent answered back. The Doctor said her name again this time louder so it echoed throughout the forest, "Monica!!!!! Monica, _honey_ where are you?" But she still didn't answer him. The Doctor got up from the water and went to find her. But first he witnessed that there was no sign of his spaceship.

"What? Where's my TARDIS?" The Doctor looked but his spaceship is nowhere to be found. He traveled along a narrow path as stopped when he heard muttering and laughing and more muttering. The Doctor got closer to the sound and realized that sound was, as he rounded a tree and peered through the tree limbs he saw a young man and a young women underneath a blanket as he knew that they were having sex out in the middle of the forest. The Doctor knows that kind of noise because he made those exact same noises when he reached the peak of the sexual act with Monica. He tried not to think of that. God he so wanted to be near her again. The Doctor decided to leave the two young lovers to enjoy their moment of happiness. As he turned he heard the young women cried out as she screamed the words, "Oh….GOD!" And he left the scenery.

The Doctor went back to the original spot where he had woken up from, and deiced to follow the river. After a few hours of traveling alongside the river he came to a stop where a family was fishing. There was laughter in their voices as the young kid caught a tiny fish and the little boy put the fish inside the bucket along with tons of other fish.

"I got a fish! I got A Fish mummy!" the little boy said.

"I see now go bring it to your father." The mother replied.

The Doctor was so transformed by the family that he wished he could had. He wanted so badly to be a husband to Monica, and he wanted so badly to father her children, and love her with all his heart until she died or he did. Sometimes he wished that he had never fallen in love with her, because it was going to be so damn hard to let her go. Being a Time Lord is a curse and sometimes he wished he was never a Time Lord, so he could share a life with Monica. A little girl's voice startled The Doctor as he wiped around to see who was speaking to him, as the Doctor missed judged his footing and fell into the water.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Upff…plah..pha.. Fine just fine." The Doctor replied as he spit water out of his mouth.

"Monica where are you!" The mother asked.

As soon as the Doctor heard _Monica's _name be called out his heart raced. But maybe it was some other women's name. But they all had Monica's Irish accent. Could he had Timed traveled into the future or the past. The girl called out to her mother, "I'm over here, there's a strange man and he fell into the water, I think he's lost!" The Doctor looked shocked as this girl had Monica's eyes and they were looking right into the Doctor's. _No this can't be Monica. She looks like she is about 9 here or 10. Could this really be a younger version of her. Did I travel back in time, to Northern Ireland?_ The Doctor thought. The girl's mother came into view. She shields her daughter from the Doctor.

"Who are you and what and the hell do you think you are doing to MY DAUGHTER!" The women did not look amused to see him there, and he wouldn't be either, if he knew that was his own child.

"I'm just……James Smith, and I seemed to have lost my way, Can you tell me where the nearest town is Madam?" The Doctor said, "Please I'm mean no harm to your family, or to her, I just want to know where I could find a place to stay."

"You're not from the IRA, coming to arrested us?" The women seemed to look at eased, but still guarding her daughter.

"No madam, I just need to find the nearest town, so I can get back to where I need to be." The Doctor said as he stood up and was standing semi close by to the two female humans.

"Well Mr. Smith, you won't find the city until morning, the nearest city is Derry, which is about 12 hours on foot, but only about 30 minutes by car. We are from that city, we're just on a family camping trip," The women stated. "Let me see if my husband will take you?" And with that the women left.

"My name is Monica, I caught a big fish about this big," Little Monica said as she held out her arms to over exaggerate on the actual size of the fish. "Are you going to stay for dinner, we are having fish on the fire, with fresh bread that my mom made, and corn on the cob, and beans, and milk."

"MONICA, go help your brothers and help prepare the table!" A man's voice boomed across the woods.

"Got to go, Nice to meet you Mr. James." Monica said. Before she turned and fled to her family, the Doctor asked, "Hey Monica, how old are you, and what year is it in Northern Ireland?"

"I just turned Nine, and its 1969, where have you been?" Monica sarcastically stated, and skipped to the far side of the cottage. Just then the Doctor realized that was the Monica that he has grown to love. Excepted she is a lot younger her, and this must be just before her mother had passed away. Then her father appeared, as Monica past her father to join her siblings.

"So you must be lost, if I'm not mistaken." The man said.

"That would be correct, I was…ahhhh…camping and there was this storm that happened ant I got lost out in these woods trying to find my campsite, but never succeed and just want to get out of here. I'm James Smith by the way, and you are?" The Doctor lied so he wouldn't have to explain the main reason why he's lost, and to explain the future of his daughter that he is trying to get back to.

"I'm Thomas and my wife Mary is with the kids, I'll drive you over to Derry that is if you want any food?" Thomas asked as he led the Doctor to the family gathering.

"Thank you but no thanks, I'm kind of in a hurry to get back to where I need to be." The Doctor stated, as he looked at Monica's family. The all seemed to be happy. He could tell she was the youngest out of the six children sitting around the table. She looks so young here, and yet still so beautiful. The Doctor could see some features of the adult Monica in her, but still little Monica has a lot of growing up to do. The Doctor knows that he can't state his real identity to her, or else it could ruin their future together. It was sort of a mistake to even mess with her past, but how can he have known this was her family.

Thomas went to his children and told his wife Mary to start dinner without him as he was taking the Doctor to Derry. The children all hugged their father, as his wife kissed him and he turned on his heels and motioned the Doctor to follow him. The Doctor had one last look at young Monica, as her chocolate brown eyes were staring right at him, as she waved him goodbye. The Doctor did the same and left her sight.

It was a very awkward drive with her father. The Doctor half expects Monica's father to give him a cold stare as for he knows what awaits young Monica's future. If this man knew that his youngest daughter was in love with the Doctor, he'd be watching the Doctor like a hawk. Father's are usually very picky when it comes to the men their daughters seem to date. And if he knew that Monica was dating an alien he'll flip. But the Doctor never mentioned that. The reach the city of Derry, and Thomas dropped the Doctor off at a cheap motel of the late 60's early 70's.

"Well this is the safest spot and cheap, you take care now, and God bless you to find your way back to where you need to be." Tom said.

"You too, and Tom, Take care of that family of yours. They need your every moment to make the fond memories." The Doctor said, as Tom just nodded and said to keep that in mind as he drove off to go back to his family, back to Monica. _Monica! Just thinking of her,_ makes the Doctor want to find her faster. He decides to go to the Irish pub and maybe have a few drinks and start looking in the morning. It was already pitch black outside and kind of a little on the chilly side. So the Doctor went into the Irish Pub and ordered a few drinks to get her off his mind. Halfway through the Doctor's first drink, he saw a man that looked familiar to him, as the man came closer to the Doctor the Doctor suddenly realized who he was…………

………………………………………………………………

Monica was sitting by the doors of the TARDIS, when she heard noises of horses coming from the distance. She was a bit terrified when she also heard gun shots. She dived into the TARDIS and had the doors open just a peek to see who it was. She saw a color of Green uniforms on one side of the distant land and a reveal color of orange on the other. Then the loud _boom, pop, and crackle_ of the guns and the canons being shot at one another.

Now Monica understood where she was. This was the start of the Protestants and the Catholics great war that lasted all the way until the early 2000s. And she landed in one of the most deadly battle fields there was. As the battle weapons continue to grow louder and a lot closer Monica became more frighten. Having no clue how to bring the TARDIS out of this blood bath war, she was beginning to be afraid of not having the Doctor near her. Then suddenly the there were men charging at men, just a football field away from the TARDIS, one after the other, men fell down as they continue to slaughter one another. Monica then had to close the doors and not watch the Irish blood to spill over the fact of two different religions fought against one another. Luckily the TARDIS was surround by a barrier of tress, and was not yet discovered by the fighting armies. Monica felt the earth shook beneath her as she ran away from the doors and ran to the safety of the controls to the TARDIS. Monica hasn't been this terrified since her youth days of Northern Ireland.

"Please Doctor Help Me! God Save me!" Monica screamed as the bombs and guns sounded closer to her. "Doctor… Doctor please rescue me!" Monica said over and over as the tears fell from her face, and her gripping the side of the TARDIS with all her life. She didn't know that the TARDIS was guarded by a protected shield, and that no mankind weapon could destroy it, only alien like weapons can actually break through the shield of the TARDIS.

Monica heard more and more battle cries but is surprise that the weapons hadn't broken through the TARDIS doors yet. She was half tempted to open up the doors to see but was to afraid to move to even go look. Monica stayed like that for almost 3 and half hours. As she waited for the fighting to stop she began to sing, to keep her clam and to wait for it all to stop. Then She prayed and wouldn't stop. Then all of a sudden it was finally quiet outside. Monica got up from her hiding spot, and slowly walked to the doors. Each step felt like lead in her legs, and the door felt a million miles away. When Monica reached for the doors which she was about to open them, she suddenly heard a voice from outside, which had made her freeze in her tracks.

"What is this thing doing here? I've never seen it? Have you Coronal?" One man said.

"No….Private, but burn this piece of shit to the ground, and kill whoever is living in it." The Coronal requested.

"With pleasure" The Private got the torch or fire and was about to through it on the TARDIS.

Now in panic Monica ran from the doors again and tried to move the TARDIS. She tried to remember the things the Doctor used to do. _Oh God what do I do? I'm so terrified I'm not ready to die, not like this not like this. Please GOD! Let me die some other way not being BURNED ALIVE! DOCTOR HELP ME! FIND ME! DOCTORRRRRRRR! _Monica kept saying and talking to herself as she tries to move this piece of junk to a safe spot………..

…………………………………………………………………..

The Doctor looked up and saw his good friend Jack Harkness, as he sat on the stool next to him. "So Doctor, what have you been up too. Last I knew you left with Rose from the BAD WOLF gaming complex. Where is good old Rose Tyler?" Jack said.

"I've lost her. She's living in a parallel world along with Mickey, and Jackie. I can never see her again. Then after that I've met a wonderful women named Monica, and fell in love with her, and now I've lost her too. But I'm not going to give up, on her." The Doctor said as her looked into his mug. "I was thinking about marrying her too."

"You know you can't do that, you're a Time Lord, you can never share a life with a human." Jack said, as he looked at the Doctor. "You have to let her go."

"You don't think I know that, God I would of done anything not to have fallen down that trap of falling in love but you know, I'm tired of traveling, I'm tired of trying to save the world. I've finally found someone who loves me and that I love her, and willing to risk my life to save her." The Doctor said as he tried so very hard not to cry.

Jack looked at him, and he has never seen the Doctor this emotional before. "Do you know what you'll be giving up if you do quit" Jack stated.

"Yeah I know, but you know what for the first time in my life as being a Time Lord, I had truly loved someone. I made love to Monica and now she's pregnant with my child. I have crossed the line of being a Time Lord and had sex with a human being. She had taught me how to love someone and I want to share my life with her." The Doctor said. "And right now we are both in different time zones. I'm stuck here in 1969, which I've met her when she was nine. And God knows what time zone she's in. She has my spaceship too, so where ever you find my spaceship you'll find Monica."

"I'm sorry, okay Doctor if you want to see her again I suggest you drop that liquid poison and come with me."Jack said as he walked out of the crowded room and waited for the Doctor to arrive. "I've been working on a time teleport machine that can track down any alien like form ship that is out in different time loops. Apparently your stuck here in 1969 in Northern Ireland, and where ever your TARDIS is I'm pretty sure that's where this Monica person is. I just need your sonic-screwdriver to get the single to bring the TARDIS back to us." Jack said.

"I told you no more teleport machines! Where is this thing?" The Doctor said, as he looked at Jack and interested in his plan.

"Well without this you'll never get your spaceship back, and you kind of need it. Plus you will never see her again either." Jack stated as he opened up an old factory, and turned on the light. "I disguised the place so that no one could see it. " When Jack said that, there was a circular machine that had light beams to capture anything through other parts of time, and brings it to this particular time. To the Left was a computerized machine that Jack had to do a few configurations and with a tab of a button he activated the Machine. It made a loud swooshing sound as the machine roared itself to life.

"Okay Doctor ready, I need your sonic-screwdriver now!" Jack ordered, and the Doctor gave him the device. It took a few minutes until Jack had the location of the little blue box. "Hey Doc, I've found it, she's in Derry, Northern Ireland, but get this in 1872." Jack stated and the Doctor moved to looked at the location of his TARDIS.

"Would you like to do the honors and bring her to you?' Jack said, and with that the Doctor smiled and presses the button that Jack pointed and the machine went to work to bring the TARDIS to the Doctor's time. It turned Northern Ireland dark, and the TARDIS was slowly appearing not in the time capsule device thing but outside about three football fields away. The Doctor's heart beat began to race and hoping Monica was in there………..

………………………………………………………………

"What the Hell! The Thing its' moving and it's disappearing!" The Private screamed as he dropped the torch and saw through the wooden box shaped house.

"Quick burn it!, It might be the spies for the Catholics trying to take away our victory!" But as the Coronal had said that, the TARDIS was gone.

Monica was relieved when she moved it to a different spot. But she had no idea what she had just done. Maybe it wasn't her, maybe it was the TARDIS itself or perhaps it was………..

Monica then opened up the doors and realized that this isn't in the country anymore it was on streets with cars and houses, this was the Derry city she had remembered. It looks as if she was back in _1969_! She turned her head to the right and her heart just stopped beating and her body felt like it was about to melt to the ground. Standing three football fields away was her true love the Doctor, as he started running toward her. Monica then copied his motion and started running toward him too. His face was smiling and had tears in his eyes as Monica had tears in hers. They were 30 feet from each other's embraces when a Dalek suddenly comes out from behind a truck.

It shouted, "EXTERMINATE!" and fired a beam of light and it aimed right for the Doctor. The beam hit the Doctor straight on, then the Doctor fell and hit the pavement head first. Jack saw the Dalek, and aimed his gun toward it before it shot Monica too.

Monica reached the Doctor's side, and turned him over so that his face was looking at hers. "Doctor……Doctor it's me….I'm here, oh God, please don't die, not now I want you I need you." Monica cried as she held his face in her hands, and the Doctor reached up and touched her cheek with his hand, "Monica………I" The Doctor started to say but couldn't because of the pain.

"Get Him into the TARDIS, Monica grab his legs. He's dying and he needs the TARDIS to heal him" Jack ordered, as he grabbed the Doctor's arms. The gently laid him in the TARDIS as Monica stroked his face. The Doctor was shaking uncontrollably and it scared her.

"It's ……….Starting" The Doctor shuddered as the pain grew worse.

"What is I don't understand? Doctor please say something!" Monica said as she looked afraid at the Doctor.

"Monica get back, he's changing that's what Time Lords do, they change into something else." Jack tried to explain as he grabbed Monica so she wouldn't get caught in the blast of light that was just about to happen. "When a Time Lord is about to die they regenerate into something else."

Monica looked at Jack, then back at the Doctor, as he shook violently from the pain. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. "No Doctor, No you can't! You Can't Die! I love you, Don't you leave me!" Monica cried out.

"I'm sorry, I'm…..regenerating" As soon as the Doctor said that, there was a blast of light which blasted from his head, arms, and legs. Monica unwilling to let go of the one man she has ever truly fall for, went to the Doctor and touched his changing hand. Jack tried to bring her back to where she was but was to late. In the mist of the regenerating Doctor some of the Time Lord powers went into Monica, as she too was surrounded by light. The blast of light finally vanished leaving the Doctor jolting backwards from the blast as Monica clasped to the ground.

The Doctor looked down at Monica and realized what she had done. Monica slowly looked up at the Doctor and her soft brown eyes began to glow with the Time Lord power. As Monica blinked the glow disappeared and she was seeing clearly again. "Monica, are you alright" The Doctor bent down to her level, as he whispered in her ear.

"Doctor, is that you?" Monica asked as she stared up at him.

"Yes, its still me, the same man that you have loved." The Doctor said in a tender voice. Monica then threw her arms around him, and pulled him near her, as she cried on his shoulder.

"Don't you EVER SCAR ME like that!"Monica said kind of angry, as she looked at the Doctor, "Because I can't lose myself to another man, and have that one get killed too."

"I'm not going to die, see I'm alright." The Doctor said as he put his finger under her chin to look into her gaze. And with that Monica leaned in to kiss him, as soon as they shared a kiss with one another, Monica looked away, and fell backwards as the Time Lord power to control.

"Monica? Monica what's wrong?" Doctor said as he try to bring her back.

"Doctor….I think she's dying. You have to let her go, if it is Monica's only chance to live. I tried to stop her but she absorb some of your Time Lord powers, and……." Jack said as he tried to comfort the Doctor.

The Doctor closed his eyes and know what he has to do. He didn't really wanted to do it, but he knows that Jack is right, and he either risk losing his heart, or her. "I think you need to go Jack, I want to do this alone." The Doctor said, on the verge of crying.

"Okay, Take care Doctor," Jack said as he walked out of the TARDIS. As soon as he left, Monica stopped twitching, and looked normal as she slowly opened up her eyes.

"Doctor what's wrong with me?" Monica asked still feeling light headed as she felt a big migraine coming on.

"You absorb some of my consciousness, and you have the knowledge of a Time Lord, and it's killing you." The Doctor said, as he tried not to make his voice sound like it's cracking.

"What? Can you do something about it?" Monica asked, as she stared into the Doctor's eyes which had tears in them.

"There is a way, but your not going to like it. I have to erase your memory and make it go back to before we've ever met each other." The Doctor said as the tears began to flow down his face. Monica shook her head, as she too began to cry.

"No, No Doctor I won't let it happen I….I love you too DAMN much to ever let you go!" Monica said as more tears flowed out of her beautiful soft brown eyes. The Doctor moved toward her as he caught her in his arms.

"Monica…..this is the hardest thing for me to do, I never wanted this to happen. I was never meant to fall in love, but I did. You shown me love that I could never had imagine that I could give. I have never loved anyone in my whole life as much as I did with you." The Doctor cried as he was telling her his last goodbye to her.

"You Still can love me!" Monica said as more tears filled her eyes. The Doctor looked into hers and she looked back into his.

"I….was planning to marry you, but life doesn't always plan out the way we wanted to go, You'll always be in my heart Monica, no matter where I am, I will always love you." The Doctor said as he too began to cry.

"No Doctor……..Don't make me go back to where I use to been…….What about all the lovemaking we did, Doctor I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you. And now I can't see my life without you in it. Tell me how am I suppose to live without you? You are my soulmate I want you with me, I need you here. I never thought I could ever fall in love again, but you taught me to love again. Please Don't let me go!!!!!!" Monica cried even harder as she said those words, she placed her head to his.

"You'll find someone again who will give you a life that I……..could never give….you, I loved you too with every beat of my heart, and will continue to love you, but this is killing you. You have to let me go." The Doctor said as he cried with her. Monica looked into his eyes, as she clasped her lips to his and kissed him like she never kissed him before for. They kissed like that for a while and looked into each other's eyes one last time.

"I have to…I'm so so sorry Monica, believe me I am," The Doctor said as his hands reach up to Monica's temples as the Doctor closed his eyes.

"No….No……….Doctor…….I LOVE YOU!" Monica uttered her last words to the Doctor, as she clapsed into his arms. The Doctor held her sleeping body, as he fell to the ground and held her, as he cried out his heart. Remembering all the times he had spent with her, and the love that they had shared. Then he looked at Monica's sleeping face and kissed her lips as he muttered, "I love you too, and will always will. You'll be a wonderful mother to our son."Then he took her back to Tess's house.

The Doctor knocked on Tess's door as he held Monica in his arms. Tess opened up the door and found her daughter in the Doctor's arms.

"What on earth? What happened to my baby?" Tess said as she looked alarmed.

"She's fine, help get her into a bed." The Doctor said, as Andrew and Gloria came to the door to find Monica's limp body. The Doctor laid Monica's sleeping form on a bed in one of Tess's spare bedrooms and looked at her. He knew he had some explaining to do with the others.

"Is she alright?" Gloria asked him.

"She will be now, I had to erase her memory so she could live." The Doctor explained everything to them, of who he was and how dangerous the situation was with her.

"Your telling me, that you're an alien from out of space?" Andrew said, "Monica has fallen in love with an alien?!"

"Yes, now listen to be this is very impotant, you can never tell her anything about me, because if she remembers just for a second she'll burn up, you can't mention me or any of it, for the rest of her life." The Doctor said in a serious tone. "She is also pregnant with my child. You can't tell her who the real father is."

"Monica is _pregnant_?" Tess asked, "My baby is pregnant."

"Yes but you can never tell her, now Tess I have loved your daughter, and I will continue to do so with the rest of my life, but it is best if she goes on living her life as if she never had met me in her life." The Doctor said.

"But she was better with you!" Gloria snapped in.

"Gloria please!" Andrew said.

"But she was, I have never seen her that happy with a man in her life! Not even with Mike." Gloria said as she looked at Tess, Andrew and the finally at the Doctor.

"Well Doctor I think you've done enough damage here so why don't you get the hell out." Andrew said with a cold stare.

"I know that you love her too, Andrew. Just do me a favor and take really good care of her for me." The Doctor said, knowing full well that with Monica's new life she'll end up choosing him.

Just then Monica came out of the bedroom as she was going on about being late for work. "Tess how come you didn't wake me, I'm going to be late for work." Monica said but then stopped short as soon as she saw the Doctor. The Doctor's hearts began to skip a beat when he saw those beautiful brown eyes staring at him.

"Who are you?" Monica asked as she looked at him. That right there just crushed the Doctor's heart into pieces, and then he realized that was not the same Monica that he had fallen in love with. Those sparkling eyes were now filled with emptiness of the love that was never there.

"Just some sales men guy, which you wouldn't be interested in. And he was just leaving." Andrew said with a cold and verger look in his eyes.

"Oh okay, Tess could you drive me, I don't feel so get in the head to start driving." Monica said as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Tess and Andrew followed out the door leaving the Doctor and Gloria alone.

"Don't mind Andrew, I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Gloria said, as she walked the Doctor to the door.

"No he has every right to be angry, Gloria just do me a favor, and tell Monica about the baby, to be Andrew's." The Doctor said.

"That wouldn't be fair to you, that child is both yours and hers I don't want that to be taken away. Plus it's also half Time Lord how am I going to tell her that." Gloria stated.

"Just tell her that the child has special needs, or something, I got to go." The Doctor said but before he turned to go to his spaceship Gloria called out his name.

"Doctor! Before you go, I would just like to point out for being Monica's best friend, I'll keep a look out for you in the sky. On her behalf, I'll look up at the stars and think of everything about you for her. She really did loved you, you know. And if she hadn't lost her memory and that you weren't a Time Lord, she'll still love you, and maybe even have married you. You were her miracle Doctor, and I thank you for that." Gloria said, as she gave the Doctor a sad smile as he nodded his thanks and disappeared into the TARDIS and flew away.

………………………………………………………………..

The Doctor stopped at Monica's apartment, as he put a rose on her bed, with the card he had given her on Mother's day, and the necklace with it. He kissed the ring he was planning on giving to her on the boat ride in London, but never did had a chance. He placed the ring in her jewelry box, as he said his last goodbye to the women he truly loved. As the tears fell out of the Doctor's eyes he muttered, "_I will always love you Monica, it's up to you now to take care of little Alex for me. And have a fantastic life with whoever you decided to fall back in love with. You have taught me so much and I'll never forget that. I love you, goodbye by my Irish Angel_." The Doctor said, and left her bedroom, and never looked back on the one woman who stole his heart, and made it soar once again with love. That goodbye was the hardest goodbye the Doctor ever had to do. As he disappeared in the TARDIS to go off traveling in another universe, and never returned back to earth.

……………………………………………………………..

After the longest day of Monica's life she went back to her apartment and flopped on her bed. She felt something weird and look to find a rose and a beautiful necklace on her bed with a card. She read it and felt tears coming out of her eyes. She looked at who had signed it, but the name was crossed out. She went to her bedroom window and something in her heart told her to look at the night sky to see who it was. She looked up at the twinkling stars but nothing was out there, just the beautiful sky. She then fell asleep with the necklace in her hand and the card to her chest. Even though Monica's memory has lost all the memories of meeting the Doctor, her heart still knows him, and will continue to love him, until they met again. Because the Doctor is Monica's true love and Monica is the Doctor's true love and one day they will be together again.

_**The End**_

**If I Never Knew You**

If I never knew you  
If i never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd hve lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these wispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If i never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love wuold be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right

And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you


End file.
